Entre enfer et paradis
by H.Sora
Summary: Une banale histoire d'amour, mais rien n'est jamais pareil lorsqu'on tombe amoureux d'un ami, et accessoirement une star du cinéma. Suivez les déboires amoureux de Dylan O'Brien, lui aussi, star du cinéma mais surtout déjà en couple tout comme Thomas Brodie-Sangster, son coup de cœur. Entre acceptation, jalousie et autres obstacles à leur possible amour, réussiront-ils à s'aimer ?
1. Prologue

_Salut tout le monde, m'essayant pour la première fois, j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur ce début d'histoire, afin de voir si cela vous a donné envie de lire la suite, si cela vous a plus ou encore si mon style d'écriture ne vous dérange pas trop. En espérant que vous avez aimé. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Il reposa son portable sur la table. Son agent venait juste de le prévenir que le tournage du prochain Labyrinthe commencerait d'ici quelques jours. Étonnamment, un flot de sentiments contradictoires le submergea. Joie, crainte, angoisse, impatience et autres sentiments le traversèrent.

Dylan était plus que ravi de revoir tous les amis qu'il s'était fait lors de la réalisation du premier volet de la trilogie. Ayant chacun un emploi du temps plus ou moins chargé, il restait difficile pour eux de se retrouver tous ensemble. Bien sûr, il avait reçu des invitations à des soirées pour se retrouver entre eux, mais il était accaparé par le tournage de la cinquième saison de Teen Wolf. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec eux, fut au mariage de Ki Hong Lee, six mois auparavant. Donc oui, Dylan était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de tous les revoir.

Néanmoins, parmi tous ses amis, il y en avait un qu'il redoutait de revoir. Thomas. Il était pourtant celui avec lequel il avait eu le plus d'affinités lors du premier tournage, mais il angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau avec lui. A vrai dire, il était celui que Dylan craignait le plus mais également celui dont il était le plus impatient de revoir.

Pourquoi ? A cause d'une scène s'étant déroulée entre eux deux. Une scène qui a fait le tour du monde sur Internet : celle de leur fameux baiser manqué. Semblant anodin, Dylan n'avait pourtant cessé d'y repenser, le chamboulant et lui faisant sans cesse penser à son homologue anglais.

Il alla prendre une bouffée d'air frais sur le balcon de son appartement. Il inspira un bon coup et décida de ne plus se prendre la tête avec ça. Il comprit que pour comprendre la raison de ses pensées, il fallait se confronter à son problème. Il gérera donc son problème lors du tournage avec Thomas.

 **A suivre !**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Départ pour le studio

_J'ai hésité avant de publier le chapitre 1, mais notant que le prologue est vraiment trop court, je mets le chapitre 1 directement à suivre. Comme ça, vous pourrez vous faire une idée plus précise de la fiction._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Départ pour le studio**

Un bruit strident résonna à travers la chambre, retentissant jusqu'aux oreilles jusque là endormies des deux occupants. Une main sortit de sous la couette pour s'abattre sur le réveil, perturbateur du sommeil de son propriétaire. Ce fut autour d'un bâillement non retenu de retentir dans la chambre. Le jeune homme s'étira l'espace de quelques secondes avant de repousser la couette qui le couvrait afin de s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il était courbaturé de partout. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, définitivement perdu dans ses pensées envers son ami anglais qu'il reverrait d'ici quelques heures. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il le croiserait ? Devait-il faire comme si de rien était ou au contraire, en parler avec lui ? Que de questions qui le taraudaient depuis un moment déjà, mais une voix l'interrompit dans son cheminement pensif.

\- Dylan ? l'appela une voix ensommeillée.

\- Mmm, gémit-il en réponse, en se retournant vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda une blonde, sortant tout juste de son sommeil.

\- Mmm, grommela-t-il de nouveau pour réponse avant de poursuivre. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ? s'interrogea-t-elle après avoir hoché de la tête.

\- Cinq heures et demie, répondit-il en se levant.

Il s'étira une seconde fois, avant de brusquement amener sa main droite sur sa nuque, suite à une soudaine douleur qui se fit ressentir. Il la massa quelques secondes, tirant une grimace suite au mal qu'il ressentait. Sa petite-amie ayant remarqué son geste s'inquiéta aussitôt.

\- Dylan !? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si, je vais bien. Mais voyant le regard lourd de sens qu'elle lui fit, il rajouta. C'est juste que j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas impossible que j'ai chopé un torticolis, finit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Mais peu crédule, elle ne se laissa pas attendrir par son petit sourire. Elle se leva, contourna le lit et se posta devant lui, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Dylan ? lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Ce dernier s'apprêta à lui répondre que tout allait bien, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien surtout ! menaça-t-elle.

\- Écoute Britt, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu ! J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à bien dormir cette nuit, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, rétorqua-t-il plus pour mettre fin à cette conversation lassante que pour la rassurer.

\- Cette nuit ? Si seulement il n'y avait que cette nuit Dylan. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que tu n'as pas passé une nuit correcte, s'emporta-t-elle. Le pressentiment que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça me fait ? Je pensais que l'on n'avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Et ne me dis pas que je me fais des idées, même ta famille a remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi mon petit-ami, fit-elle en insistant sur ces mots, me cache des choses, non ?

\- Ça suffit Britt ! Tu es en train de te faire des films pour rien. Tu n'as jamais passé de nuits blanches toi peut-être ? exclama-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Tu vois ! Tu tentes encore de noyer le poisson. A chaque fois que je te parle de tes insomnies, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est d'éluder la conversation, rétorqua sa petite-amie sur le même ton.

\- Mais il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ces nuits blanches étaient probablement la conséquence du stress accumulé par mon emploi du temps surchargé, entre les tournages et la tournée promotionnelle de la nouvelle saison de Teen Wolf, non ? mentit-il, excédé.

\- Si c'est vraiment ça, alors pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? cria-t-elle.

\- Oh, je l'aurais fait si j'avais su que tu serais aussi..., commença-t-il.

\- Aussi quoi ? hurla-t-elle, énervée.

Mais un bip sonore les interrompit. C'était le téléphone de Dylan qui venait de recevoir un message. Il prit son téléphone et lut son message qui était de son agent, qui lui confirmait sa présence au studio pour la soirée. Il le posa dans son sac et sans un regard vers Brittany, lui dit :

\- Je vais prendre ma douche. Je dois être parti dans trois quarts d'heure, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Dylan ! Attends, je ..., tenta-t-elle, mais le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain lui fit comprendre que la conversation était finie.

Frustrée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner. Dylan, quant à lui, demeurait immobile, derrière la porte, se ressassant la conversation dans sa tête. Il comprit qu'il était urgent pour lui de trouver la raison de son problème afin d'y remédier. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça ou alors son couple ne pourrait peut-être pas en sortir indemne. Il prit donc la résolution d'en parler avec son ami, Thomas, dès qu'il le verrait. Sans plus de cérémonie, il acheva de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche, essayant de se relaxer quelque peu.

Ce ne fut qu'une vingtaine de minute plus tard, qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour des reins. Il se posta face à son armoire et entreprit de choisir parmi les vêtements qu'il n'avait pas rangé dans son sac, la veille. Il fit vite son choix parmi ce qui restait et s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller dans la cuisine où il vit Brittany boire son café. Celle-ci ne releva même pas la tête à son entrée, continuant de siroter son café. Une sorte de malaise semblait planer dans la pièce. Dylan, comprenant que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose, s'assit à la table et engagea le dialogue.

\- Britt. Écoute, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu te dire d'accord, mais je m'en vais dans cinq minutes à peine et je n'aimerais pas rester loin de toi, nous sachant fâchés, déclara-t-il en lui prenant sa main.

\- Dylan. Je peu comprendre que tu gardes des choses pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi. Aussi te voir garder le silence me rend incroyablement anxieuse, que des fois, j'en viens à douter, fit-elle en lui prenant son autre main.

\- Douter ? Comment ça douter ? Douter de quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Dylan, je n'ai qu'une question à te poser et j'en attends une réponse sincère, fit-elle d'une voix basse.

La voyant si sérieuse, Dylan ne put que hocher de la tête, signalant son accord. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'impression que ses perles bleues essayaient de le sonder. La prise sur ses mains se raffermit et il la vit prendre une inspiration.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? lui demanda-t-elle, défaitiste.

Choqué, Dylan n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il était tétanisé malgré son envie de lui hurler que bien évidemment il l'aimait encore comme au premier jour. Cependant, ce qui l'en avait empêché, c'était l'image qui lui était brusquement parvenu à l'esprit lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. Il ne saurait expliqué pourquoi mais à la place de la belle blonde qui lui faisait face, c'était l'image de son ami anglais qui s'était imposé dans esprit et cela le perturbait au plus haut point. Brittany, ne sachant comment interpréter son mutisme, le rappela à elle.

\- Dylan ! J'attends une réponse, fit-elle cassante malgré elle.

Ce dernier, suite à la réflexion de sa petite-amie et surtout à son ton, sortit de sa torpeur, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Comment peux-tu douter une seule seconde de mes sentiments pour toi ? déballa-t-il à grande vitesse.

\- Alors je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes encore Dylan ! exigea-t-elle.

Il se mit alors à la fixer droit dans les yeux, mais les mots qu'il souhaitait prononcer et qu'elle désirait tant entendre, semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge, incapables de sortir. Néanmoins, Brittany n'eut guère l'occasion de remarquer cette incapacité qu'avait Dylan à dire les trois petits mots qu'elle voulait ardemment, puisque le portable de Dylan se mit à sonner. Ce dernier sauta sur l'occasion pour se soustraire de cette situation délicate et répondit à l'appel. Brittany attendit patiemment la fin de son appel pour savoir si leur amour était toujours réciproque. Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard, Dylan raccrocha.

\- C'était Will, il est stationné en double file dans la rue, je dois vite y aller, enchaina-t-il tout en ramassant ses sacs posés par terre.

Le voyant faire, Brittany essaya de le stopper, désireuse d'avoir sa réponse.

\- Attends Dylan ! Je n'ai ..., commença-t-elle mais son petit-ami, devant la porte d'entrée, l'interrompit.

\- Je te laisse, prends bien soin de toi. Je t'enverrai un message quand je serai arrivé. Bisous mon cœur, acheva-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Brittany ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais une forte envie de pleurer la prenant, elle se laissa aller silencieusement au milieu du salon. Il était parti sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme avant ou voire plus du tout ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce dont elle était capable, était de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Dylan, quant à lui, s'en voulait d'être parti comme ça. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir sans nul doute blessé sa petite-amie en la laissant comme ça. Sans avoir pu lui dire ce qu'elle voulait tant entendre, mais il l'avait fait pour ne pas heurter ses sentiments. Il était impératif pour lui de régler le "problème Thomas". Il en allait de la pérennité de son couple. C'était sur ces pensées, qu'il rejoignit Will, avec qui il devait faire la route jusqu'au studio de tournage du prochain Labyrinthe, là où il pourrait enfin revoir Thomas. La cause de tous ses soucis.

 **A suivre !**

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez vos commentaires. Ils sont toujours appréciés._


End file.
